


Just Desserts

by Ritzykun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Sharing a meal, Yubel moves to give the King assistance. Their actions ignite dark passion in Haou. (AU)





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic with Demon Yubel, and the Supreme King.  
> The work may continue with other chapters/works.

They were sharing a meal– though Yubel need not eat for they were a Duel Monster and therefore weren’t really going to perish if they didn’t eat. So in a sense Yubel nibbled on bread as they watched Haou partake in fresh meats and other foods from a prior conquest.

Spearing food with their claws, Yubel floated over toward the King and he opened his mouth. “My King…I wish to feed you.” Guiding the hand to Haou’s lips the food vanished as he chewed a bit and swallowed. Though as Yubel pulled the hand back, a gloved grasp held it firmly in place.

Haou’s eyes narrowed and he hummed in his throat before closing his eyes and taking one of Yubel’s clawed fingers into his mouth. Their claw picked against the inside of his mouth but Haou didn’t care– pain was trivial.

Yubel felt warm and softly made small noises as the King sucked on their finger. They were worried Haou would be hurt, but he didn’t seem to care as he lavished affection on the said digit.

Finally Haou removed the clawed finger from his mouth as he spat blood onto the floor. Yubel went to fly backward but Haou’s arms were quick. Grabbing Yubel by the shoulders the King made to stand. Piercing golden hues were locked onto mismatched ones as the Duel Monster was pressed back, till one felt the coldness of the wall of the castle behind them.

“Yubel…you make me so irrational….” He said in a low tone so only they could hear. Yubel blushed and closed their eyes a moment. And that was all Haou needed. Moving closer, he reached one hand up to thread in Yubel’s hair, feeling the thickness and rubbing their skull. Lips upon lips both parties groaned as their tongues met and Haou pressed up against Yubel. Clearly they cared about Haou and he back but with a darker passion.

The kiss was broken and Haou led his hand down Yubel’s face for one final touch, a light caress to their jaw. Leaning into the touch Yubel sighed, closing their eyes. Haou turned to walk away and pick up his plate of food.

“If you wish to continue…I’ll be upstairs…”

And with those words the King retreated to make his way up the stairs to his chambers. Which left Yubel stunned but wanting more….their King had finally said something…which meant he felt the same.


End file.
